


Wounded Soldiers

by PeachTale



Series: Wounded Soldiers [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Family, Friendship, Tyson's Grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys are keeping low, but the red head wants to see what is going on with the rest of the teams who are celebrating.  It's an odd sight, and the moment becomes stranger when he meets up with an old man wearing a loud shirt.





	Wounded Soldiers

He had fought hard. They all had, all their lives they had fought hard, worked longer than their peers, made the right impressions, went up in rank and achieved greatness.  
They had been so close.  
He had been so close.  
And what happened?  
Tyson.

That boy.  
That fool.

He had no idea, even with the information that Kai had given them, he still had no real clue who or indeed what he was dealing with. Their training had been intense when they were young, but it was a walk in the park to what they experienced now that they were older.  
Tyson thought he had saved the day.  
Saved the world.

He had no idea just how wrong he was.

With the Abbey being gutted, the police and agents looking around the place, they had no home, the children who were placed there, prisoners he had heard some of the adults say as they walked by, being taken to the police station or to the hospital, all of them would get psychological tests, after everything they had been through how could they not be damaged?  
They had managed to skip that, keeping away of the officials after their defeat, planning a way to retreat without anyone noticing.  
Not that that would be hard, everyone was either scrapping around the Abbey or celebrating with Tyson and his team.

Tala had planned of getting away with the rest of his team, but instead he spied on the team, noticing how different their interactions were in comparison to what his had been like, now he found himself face to face with an old man, more spray than Mr Dickinson, and wearing a rather loud shirt.

The old man gave him a friendly smile while looking at him carefully but not intimidated in the slightest; "Ya know, you dudes don't seem too vicious,"

He looked at him, trying to figure out where he had seen this old man before, but his mind came up blank. He remained silent though, he had nothing to say to this man in that regards. Who was he, and why was he standing here trying to talk to him?  
If this man wasn't careful, or if he pressed the wrong buttons, Tala's temper would rise, similar to Tyson with it being short, but he was fully aware of that part of his personality, and tried his best to keep himself calm. However what with everything that had happened, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep a lid on it for too long.

"I thought old Mr D was wanting to talk to you guys, something about mental health...." He continued on, not minding that Tala remained silent, in fact he seemed to be ignoring that fact.

"It's none of his business," Tala snapped with a glare, cold and cruel being sent to the man's direction, though he just chuckled, as if it was nothing to him.

"You and Kai really are similar, but you are a lot more open with your emotions than he is,"

That stung. It was bad enough when Kai returned to claim Black Dranzer as his own, but this? To know that Kai was better than him again? But in regards to his emotions?

"You have no idea old man," He growled out, blue eyes narrowed at him, wondering what his next move will be.

"All right," He put his hands up in surrender, but he still had a small smile on his face; "I did go below the belt. But I figured you'd want to avoid all the drama. So what's a bit of free advice from an old guy?"

That was interesting to Tala, although he was still sure that this must be a trap of some kind, what did this old man want in return for this advice? Or was it advice at all? Could he have already alerted Mr Dickinson and authorities were coming for him now?  
But the old man didn't seem to be waiting for anything, or buying time, in fact he seemed genuinely wanting to give him advice.

"And that is?"

"Keep them close," He said and Tala was startled, unsure by what he meant or who; "Particularly that Bryan dude, I don't think it's healthy to attack people like that. And you might not see it now, but they've been through a lot alongside you, they are family,"

"Family? Them?" He felt like the rug had pulled from under him, unsure of what to do or say in regards to that piece of information.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer?

"No," He whispered to himself, although whether the old man heard him was something else.

"Huh, just take some time. Think about it. Maybe I'll be seeing you dudes again at the next championships," He chuckled and turned to leave, which caused Tala to take a step towards him, but he didn't reach out to him, why would he?

"Huh? Why do you care?"

He chuckled once more and looked over his shoulder at him; "Dude, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, The little dude, Tyson is my grandson,"

His blue eyes widened in surprise, and for the first time in a very long time Tala felt a laugh escape his throat. No evilness or villainy here; just full-hearted hysterical laugh, and Grandpa laughed too, pleased by the response he got;

"Ya know, ya ever want to talk, some times us soldiers need to get things off our chests," He handed Tala a piece of paper once they had stopped laughing and walked away from him, not even turning back to check Tala wouldn't throw the paper away.

The red head looked at it, seeing that it was a business card to a dojo in Japan.  
He felt confusion, wondering why his enemies family would give him this, why invite him to talk when he was the enemy. He tried to help take over the world after all.  
Then he remembered Tyson, the boy who brought back in own humanity, who defeated him and yet... that match had to be the most exciting and thrilling match he had had in a long time.

He was fully aware that there was no unwounded soldiers in war, but support and allies were always welcome, particularly form those who had undergo the same thing as those who returned, haunted, scared and scarred.


End file.
